Warzone
by Raptorsaurous
Summary: Some soldiers fight in Iraq. Not much to read. :/ Rated for suggestive themes and language in later chapters.


**Not**** complete, it'll at least be 1500 words. I hope. :D**

* * *

Desert Storm,

April 14th, 2010, Iraq Base Delta,

Day 1, 1:13:20,

PFC, James "Vault" Wolfgang.

"Toxin, Deadeye, Vault, show these trainees how to run the team course!" Said Sgt, Peters. "Copy that, let's go Deadeye, Vault get Whiplash." said Cpl, John "Toxin" Hunter. "Got it... Where is she?" asked Vault. "I don't know, check the Range." Toxin replied, "Have Hazard come with". Vault sighed, "Hazard, let's go before he makes me drag TWO Camels!". Hazard glared at him, "Psh, you're the camel". "GO FIND HER!" Shouted PFC, Frank "Deadeye" Hunter. The Sgt. Chuckled.

In the interest of time...

"Show them how to run this course, team! Remember, it's a team course, all in on Deadeye. Toxin, plant the DSM!". Shouted the Sgt. Over the intercom. "Breach 'n' Clear in 3... 2... 1... BREACHING!" Said Toxin as he shot the door handles. "Clear the room!" shouted Deadeye. "Room clear, boys". said Whiplash as she smiled. "Deadeye, on the roof, provide sniper cover. Whiplash, Vault, clear the forward area and blow the gas tanker." said Toxin. "Copy, c'mon Whiplash." said Vault as he got ready to repel. "Ready cutie?" asked Whiplash. "Get a room after the mission, you two!" said Deadeye, Whiplash smiled. "Alright~" she said. "Ugh." groaned Vault as they repelled. "Clear the area! Go, go!" shouted Peters, "Tangos inbound!; Enemy Tank!; Take cover!; Blow the tanker!;" (A/N: Those are randomly shouted, hence the ";"). "Regroup!" said Toxin, "we got the intel, mission success." Suddenly, the intercom blared "Team, head to the range for a shooting demonstration."

At the range...

"Team." started Peters, "these recruits have no clue how to shoot a gun, show them please!" Vault loaded his M4 w/ RDS (**A/N: Red Dot Sight**), and Grenade Launcher, Toxin loaded his M16A4 RDS, Whiplash loaded her Spas-12 Grip and Deadeye loaded his M14 Scoped. "Toxin, show them how to aim." said Peters, Toxin stepped up. "Well, firing from the hip." he fired a few shots from the hip and missed terribly, "Now, aiming down the sight..." he shot down his Red Dot, "Increases aim and distance, as well as Kick, a gun with custom sights such as Red Dot, in my case, or Thermal, can give you a boost in range AND accuracy, Thermal and ACOG can increase both range and kick, so be careful. Red Dot and Holo can increase aim and keep kick the same, so keep that in mind. Crouching will also make you more accurate and less of a target, silencers can decrease range. Whiplash will show you Shotgunning now." he stepped down, and she stepped up.

"You're hot!" said a trainee, "will you go out with me?" she smirked, "I have somebody, thank you very much! Now moving on to shotgunning, these aren't long or medium range, they're strictly CQB, a grip and reduce kick and increase accuracy, dragons breath can burn an opponent, not really much else, Deadeye will teach you sniper training, I guess." She walked over and hugged Vault, who grimaced.

"Lovebirds, get a base! Anyways, for sniping is simple, don't get caught, kill the enemy, if you get caught ashove your flare up the enemy's arse, questions?" a trainee raised their hand, "no questions? good. Silencers help for stealth, thermal helps for storms, including desert and arctic. Make sure to wear a Ghillie suit, spotters should use thermals. That is all, Vault, teach them explosive training." Whiplash kissed Vault, who walked up.

"Explosives, 101. Now, Grenade Launchers have a wide variety of grenades to use, let me show you how to shoot one." He pulled out his grenade launcher and fired a smoke, frag and flash, "now, Semtex is plastic explosives, like C4, but it's timed." he tossed one at a car and it blew up in 3 seconds, "3 seconds to get your ass out of there, Frags have a longer time, but you can blow yourself up with them. Same with most explosives, C4 has a remote detonater. so keep that in mind and try not to lose it, Claymore are motion activated, try not to walk in front of them. Flash Bangs can seriously harm your eyes, so be careful. That is all." he stepped down.

Peters stepped up. "Thank you all, now one-by-one, run the course, trainees. You 4, the General wants to breif you."

"Gentleman." started General. Darrel. "Our team is trapped behind enemy lines, you are to assist the tanks Hellfire and Killfeed to rescue them, it's in section Delta Charlie 3-1-5, so be careful. Now, you'll be sent in via chopper, you'll have to hold an old town as the tanks are repaired, then link up with a convoy and assault their base. Navy SEALs will assist you on this mission. You leave in 0200 hours, so go prepare." They then went their separate ways to pack.

With Whiplash...

"I really hope he proposes soon, we've been dating for almost a year." Whiplash said to her sister (**A/N: Cell Phone call**), "I'm sure he will" her sister responded. "Well." started Whiplash. "I have to go, tell Mom and Dad I said hi, sis." She hung up and finished packing.

With Vault...

Vault finished packing most of his stuff and then saw a picture of him, Whiplash, Deadeye, Toxin, Peters and Whiplashes sister. "Huh.." he grabbed it and started packing again. "I should propose soon... I should do it before the mission..."

With Toxin...

"Yes, I love you too, bye honey.. God, I hate this desert, can't wait to leave. But I'm glad to see them again." he sighed and walked out.

With Deadeye...

"Done packing, time to go get shot in the balls by a fucking MSR quickscoper... Or perhaps get eaten by some Zombies, maybe I should stop breaking the fourth wall..." he exited.

In the interest of time...

They were flying over the drop zone. "Good luck, don't die, and Deadeye, don't break the fourth wall again."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Not quite 1500+ words. D: Leave a suggestion for more soldiers, team names, mission names, etc? :D**

**Cookies to those who review! :D (I feel drunk..)  
**

**I love Deadeye's way of breaking the 4th wall.  
**


End file.
